¿como decirte que te quiero?
by natsummi
Summary: alguien esta enamorada de Kazemaru, pero ¿se atrevera a decirle?
1. un día lleno de sorpresas

**hola**

**¡nueva historia ^_^!, esta vez sera relatada de la perspectiva de espectador jijiji...**

* * *

**Capitulo Nº1**

-levantate. decía un chico que remecía a la dormida.

-aaahh... hermano, un ratito mas, ¿porfavor?

-son las 6:30

-¿que?.grito de golpe.

-si enana. te estoy tratando de despertar hace media hora.

la chica que respondía al nombre de Kasumi, corrió al baño, solo le quedaba media hora, para arreglarse, en unos minutos ya se encontraba lista.

-adios mama, gracias.

-adiós hija, vuelve temprano.

* * *

ya en la escuela camino mas lento, ninguno de sus compañeros estaban allí, lo que la hizo preocuparse, subiendo a su aula, donde tampoco encontró a nadie, busco ne su mochila el reloj, de bolsillo, eran aun las 5:30, aun le quedaba mucho para que iniciaran las clases asi que sento en su asiento a dormir "_unos minutos"_

-señorita Akimoto, no se duerme en el profesor.

-¿ehh?pregunto kasumi de golpe al ver a el maestro y a todos sus compañeros sentados.-lo siento profesor, no quise causarle molestias.

-esta bien... prosugamos, la literatura contemporanea, o llamada antes literatura moderna es un concepto definido con criterios estéticos y no tanto cronológicos...

el timbre sono un alivio para la castaña, que estaba sonrojada debido a su despertar en clases de literatura, salieron todos rapidamente, como era habitual nadie queria estar con el maestro al final, ella no se percato y luego de unos minutos_ reacciono._

-señorita akimoto, ya toco le timbre y segun me acuerdo, usted no es de las personas de quedarse al ultimo.

-lo siento profesor, estaba distrida.

-ya lo veo. contesto.- asegurese de que sus hormonas no interrumpan mi el maestro seriamente, lo que provoco un sonrojo en las mejillas de la alumna

la chica se retiro rápidamente ya que había dado en el clavo respecto a sus hormonas, pero jamas podría confesar lo, le seria tan imposible confesarle esos sentimientos a su compañero, el timbre volvio a sonar, lo que hizo que ella solo se diera la vuelta para entrar al aula, las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente, para todos, hasta que porfin sono la ultima vez el timbre, todos los integrantes del equipo caminaron, y en unos minutos ya estaban entrenando.

* * *

- ¿y bien?. pregunto cierto chico de pelo café.

- ¿y bien que?.pregunto kasumi

- le dijiste al fin a kazemaru de tus sentimientos a el.

- si, claro. dijo la chica sarcasticamente

- ¿enserio?

- ¡no!. contesto eufórica la ojiazul.

-dile, pronto... dijo kido, luego de su consejo, se dio la media vuelta para disponer a marcharse.-o esos sentimientos, te causaran dolor.

-...no quiso contestar, solo lo miro marcharse, ella sabia que tenia razón, pero tenia miedo a que esos sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

la chica miro atrás, allí veía a kazemaru hablar con endo, eso le causaba ¿celos?, no eso era imposible, no era celosa ¿ o si?, los demas se dispusieron a caminar ya que habia terminado el entrenamiento, y ya era hora de irse a sus hogares.

-adió kasumi, ya marchándose a su hogar

-adios. gritaron los presentes al unisono, ella sonrió y siguió caminando, estaba exhausta del entrenamiento.

cruzo unas calles, mas atrás estaban sus compañeros, pero no tenia el animo de sufrir al verlo presente, luego una ráfaga de viento movió su pelo castaño, lo que hizo acordar nuevamente a aquel peliazul, miro a su lado y vio, un restaurant, lo que huzo que su estomago y ella quisieran entrar, satisfago su hambre, era bastante tarde, para que alguien estuviera en las calles, pero ella tenia que irse a su casa, sin pensarlo 2 veces cruzo la puerta y se dispuso a caminar, ya estab bastante oscuro, hasta que de repente...

-auch!.se lamento ella desde el suelo.

-¿estas bien?. pregunto una voz conocida, ella sabia quien era, luego miro la mano estirada de parte de su compañero, ella la tomo en signo de ayuda.

-si, gracias pensé que estarías hasta estas horas por aquí.

-ni yo. dijo el peliazul

-gracias esque yo... se escucho un ruido bastante fuerte, ella al temor retrocedio unos paso lo que hizo que chocara con su compañero.

- te acompaño a tu casa. pregunto, sabia que la chica le tenia miedo

-eh... claro, muchas gracias.

-de nada. luego el dio unos paso adelante, ella lo miro y el se percato.- ¿no vienes?

ella caminado mas rápido para ponerse al lado de kazemaru

* * *

**Lo siento por lo cortito,LE DOY LAS GRACIAS A Minak0o, por sus ideas, ojala publique ella rapido el fic que esta escribiendo, ya que anda para arriba y para abajo con un cuaderno escribiendo...**

**Gracias por leer mi fic**


	2. una obra de romance

**Hola nuevamente, al mando de Minak0o, (muajaja) natsummi esta con un yeso en el brazo, por eso no esta escribiendo, pero me pidio que yo le hiciera el 2, espero que les guste =) ( por eso son esas faltas en el capitulo anterior) mañana si es posible publicare el de la otra historia porque esta listo =)**

* * *

la chica avanzo rapidamente hasta llegar al lado de su amado secreto.

-bien..., y ¿en donde vives?.pregunto repentinamente

-aqui a la derecha. dijo timidamente.

-...no dijo nada solo doblo donde ella habia señalado.

-y... bien, mañana tendremos el proyecto. dijo ella tratando de buscar algun tema de conversación

-claro. dijo el, estaba mucho mas confiado que ella en la conversación.-segun explico el maestro de literatura mientras, TU DORMIAS. dijo riendose y recalcando las dos ultimas palabras.- el maestro de teatro le habia dicho que el proyecto tendra que ser entre parejas mañana las asignaran y nos daran el guion.

-ah... claro. dijo riendose, provocando la risa en kazemaru.

-bien...dijo dejando de reir.-me tengo que ir, y si no me equivoco esta es tu casa. dijo mirando una casa amarilla mas alla.

-si, como lo sabes. pregunto curiosa.

-bueno... kido me lo dijo.

-enserio kido te lo dijo. dijo inocentemente estas palabras, sabia que su amigo trataba de ayudarla, pero esa no era la forma.

-asi, es... bueno adios akimoto, te veo mañana.

-claro kazemaru, y gracias por acompañarme. dijo la chica despidiendose con una mano

se quedo un rato mirandolo, ella lo amba, pero no se atrevia a decirselo... aun miraba la direccion en que se fue hasta que una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-asi que ¿el es ese tal Kazemaru?.dijo su padre desde la puerta, la chica se giro a a verlo, estaba apoyado en la puerta, como si hubiese escuchado todo.

-eeeh... . dijo ella sonrojada

-ya entra, tu madre esta muy preocupada.

-hija, ¡donde estabas?, ¡estabamos muy preocupados!.dijo su madre quien ahora la abrazaba maternalmente.

-fui a comer .contesto relajada.

-te perdiste tus clases de gimnasia, la entrenadora estaba muy decepcionada. dijo su padre en el mismo tono que ella

-si, lo siento, les preometo que este sabado me quedare 2 horas mas practicando.

-no nada de eso señorita. dijo su madre enojada.- mañana te vendras directo de clases aqui, llamamos a tu entrenadora, y dijo que podia repetirte la clase mañana.

-pero mama, tengo entrenamiento. reprocho kasumi

-no, mañana no lo tendras, tienes que venir a practicar gimmnasia, tu sabes que no me gusta esa disciplina que practicas, una señorita debe precticar algo debido a su persona, ademas tienes un campeonato nacional y lo sabes hace bastante tiempo. dijo su madre

la castaña solo la miro y subio las escaleras, solo quería estar sola, era imposible que faltara a la practica, odiaba recordar el momento donde su madre la inscribio a esa academia

**flash back**

_"-mama, a donde vamos. dijo una pequeña de tan solo 5 años, la cual estab aferrada a la pierna de su madre_

_-vamos a inscribirte a una academia. contesto su madre_

_-pero ma, yo quiero quedarme en casa jugando._

_-te divertirás. dijo su madre entrando en un gran edificio."_

**fin de flash back**

- no es divertido. dijo ya acostada en su cama.

pasaron 5 minutos en los que ella cerraba los ojos intentando dormir, hasta que de repente abrió los ojos de golpe, se le habia ocurrido una idea, que la haria participar del entrenamiento, busco el telefono y marco unos numeros...

-señorita momomiya. dijo ella con el telefono en sus manos.

-¿si?.pregunto su entrenadora

-queria pedirle un favor, ¿si es posible que la clase a la que falte hoy me la podía repetir mañana pero en mi escuela?

-si pero, tedria que llamar para ver si puedo trabajar alli.

-claro, muchas gracias señorita . colgó feliz, ya había cumplido su meta ahora ella podría dormir tranquila...

* * *

-ya estas lista. dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-si, adiós. contesto saliendo de su casa

el camino fue feliz, consiguió algo, repetir la clase de gimnasia pero sin faltar a su entrenamiento.

-hola. saludaron sus compañeros

-muy buenos días. contesto ella con una sonrisa

luego de saludar a sus compañeros, toco el timbre, lo que indicaba la primera clase: TEATRO

* * *

-bien, alummnos empecemos a asignar las parejas,...paso un buen rato haciendo parejas para el proyecto hasta...-akimoto y Aoyama...

-maestro aoyama esta enfermo y no vendra por dos dijo una alumna

-entonces... akimoto sera con Kazemaru. dijo el profesor.

la sangre se le subio a las mejilla, ella se paro a buscar el guion, que entregaba el profesor.

-tome su guion, es de romance, usted es Antonia, y el es Andres. dijo entregándole un guion.

tomo el guion y se dio la vuelta pudo ver al peliazul al fondo del aula, ella se acerco para entregarle el guion.

-toma. dijo la castaña nerviosa.-tu eres Andres. luego cuando se disponía a regresar a su asiento, un brazo la detuvo.

* * *

**¿De quien sera esse brazo?,¿al fin kasumi le confesara sus sentimientos a kazemaru?,¿de que se tratara el guion?,¿porque elegi gimnasia como el otro deporte?,TODAS esas preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo capitulo ^^**

**Natsummi**


	3. una obra sin sentido

**Hey aqui de nuevo, lo siento por no publicar hace unos dias como estaba con yeso, por extrañas razones: el caballete de gimnasia, ja, como se daran cuenta yo igual practico gimnasia, pero a mi si me gusta, jijiji xD**

**Bueno sin mas demoras (LO SIENTO es que viaje a Argentina a pasar las fiestas patrias (cosa rara solo a mis padres se le ocurre hacer eso)) bueno aqui esta el 3.(lo lamento si esta un poco raro, pero no escribo muy bien con el yeso).**

* * *

**Una obra sin sentido**

volteo para ver de quien era el misterioso brazo, era el, estaba segura y lo daria por obvio, pero una torpe voz en su cabeza decia _"no es el, no es el, sigue caminando, ignoralo"_, estupida voz.

-¿si?.dijo Kasumi tratando de parecer calmada

-eh, bueno... estaba nervioso, el nunca mostraba nervios frente a ella, NUNCA.-la obra parece complicada que te parece si ensayamos, hoy en la tarde. Noooo esas palabras fueron las mas tiernas, pero a la vez las que destruyeron el plan de la chica como el avion contra las torres gemelas.

-eehh... lo siento pero tengo practica. dijo la chica nerviosa.

-si, lo se. dijo, como sabia que tendria practica, era imposible a nadie se lo habia dicho, a NADIE, ni siquiera a Kido, quien era un tipo de _"diario de vida"_.-yo igual. menos mal, que no se referia a gimnasia

-eehh... estaba nerviosa, no le quería decir, nunca le gusto, era una obligacion por parte de sus padres.- no puedo, lo siento. dijo tratando de calmarse

-bien. dijo bajando la cebeza, se veia tan tierno.- pero ensayemos ahora.

-claro, no hay problema. dijo ella sonriendo.

**OBRA:**

la obra transcurre en el crepusculo del dia...

Antonia:andres(lo abrazaba fuertemente, al borde de las lagrimas)

Andres:antonia (correspondiendo el abrazo y levantandola de el suelo en sus brazos)

Antonia: te extrañe tanto, pense que no volverias, mi Andres (lloraba)

Andres: debia volver, no podia dejar a mi amada aquí.

Antonia: te amo Andres (abrazandolo aun mas fuertes)

Andres: y yo a ti Antonia

Los personaje se separan, y se miran nuevamente, estaba claro ambos se amaban mutuamente.

Andres:no me ire jamas, siempre estare en un lugar de tu corazon, si para ti lo estoy (se acerca y la... ¿besa?

**FIN DE LA OBRA**

-profesor, espere ¿esta bien lo que dice aquí?. decia el peliazul, mientras se acercaba el profesor, ls chica miro el libreto, estaba en lo correcto, fugaz corrio tras el peliazul hacia el profesor.

-si esta bien, lo siento, por supuesto que no se lo daran. dijo, lo que hizo que ambos dieran un suspiro.-solo sera en la mejilla. dijo el como si nada...

-¿que?.gritamos ambos euforicos

-si, solo sera por la obra, nada mas.

Todos salieron corriendo alfin, llegaba el descanso, todos se dirigieron al patio, la chica vio a Kido caminando y se acerco.

-buenos dias. hablo ella sonriente

-buenos dias. contesto.- ya ¿le dijiste a EL lo que sientes?.dijo ilusionado

-no, cuantas veces debo repetirtelo, no lo hare... bueno quizas algun dia pero, no hoy.

-hmmm...

-lo siento, pero no quiero ser rechazada. dijo kasumi casi al borde de las lagrimas.

-debes decírselo, sino alguien te puede ganar. dijo y luego se fue dejando a la castaña con una incognita

-¿eh...?, ¿a que se refiere?.

Toco el timbre nuevamente era hora que entraran a clases nuevamente, todos estaban tristes, pero la chica estaba perocupada por lo que le dijo su amigo, de ahi en adelante la alumna akimoto, no presto atencion a ninguna clases, sino a pensar a que se refería su amigo...

* * *

En ese momento sono el ultimo timbre, salieron como era de esperarse corriendo todos fugazmente, la chica por su parte alcanzo al capitan.

-eeeh... endo, llegare un poco mas tarde a la practica de hoy, tengo que solucionar unos problemas. dijo con la cabeza gacha

-bien, ve. dijo un poco preocupado endo

-gracias.

la castaña corrio al baño donde se cambio rápidamente, para ir a la practica.

-llegas la tarde. dijo la entrenadora

-lo siento. la chica se saco el buzo, dejando al descubierto una malla de gimnasia blanca.

-vamos, sube. dijo la entrenadora mirando el caballete

-claro. dijo ella, con un pirueta subió arriba.

en la puerta del gimnasio, se podia ver una silueta, de un chico, poco a poco se daba a conocer mostrando a cierto chico.

- Kasumi. grito la voz, al instante que la chica caia al suelo...

* * *

**hasta ahi lo dejo, quiero dejarlo con un poco con suspenso (muajajajaj), esperen el proximo, no se realmente cuando lo subire, pero tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto...**


End file.
